


Clean Freak

by Lawlicht4eva



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, a bit NSFW, kinda inspired from 10count, lawlicht - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlicht4eva/pseuds/Lawlicht4eva
Summary: Licht had a severe case of mysophobia, a disease where the victim has an abnormal fear or distaste for uncleanliness and contamination. But he never once minded it. Never once did he think he was distinct from the rest.His life was proceeding just like he wanted it to. Everything was perfect....till one day, an unexpected demon appeared who turned his life upside down....





	1. Chapter 1

“Everything in this world is dirty. Be it objects, be it humans. Even the air I breath. Everything needs to be purified….”

Licht often wondered if he was the only person pure in the world and was sent to this filthy planet to cleanse it, which resulted in him being gifted with the title “angel,” by those around him. Not that he minded it. In fact, he often claimed himself to be one as well. It had become a common term for him. Apparently, Licht had a severe case of mysophobia, a disease where the victim has an abnormal fear or distaste for uncleanliness and contamination. But he never once minded it. Never once did he think he was distinct from the rest.

The raven teen always hated going to school, going anywhere outside of his home. He kept everyone at a distance because the thought of being defiled by someone’s touch always resided in the back of his mind. And his menacing frown helped him to keep others at a distance. Licht was contended with his lifestyle and whenever someone advised him to try to get himself treated, he would just glare at the individual and make the other regret ever saying it.  
He was famed as the most aggressive and violent student in the school, quite the opposite of his other title as an angel. No one dared to even approach the boy. Except one. The blonde transfer student who immediately got attached with Licht on their first meeting. Licht’s meeting with this demon changed his life forever……

 

“He’s an idiotic asshole who doesn’t know the meaning of mind your own business,” Licht ranted to Krantz, his uncle and the only individual he ever preferred to interact with.  
“Who are you talking about? Is someone bullying you in school? ” Krantz asked, worry evident in his voice.  
“He’s a bastard who doesn’t listen to anyone. I’ve told him a million times to just back off but does he listen? Noooooo. And UGHHHH, he has this annoying habit of hugging me every time we meet.” Licht groaned in annoyance.  
Krantz raised his brow in confusion but before he could ask anything, Licht interrupted him, his voice extremely high pitched as if trying to imitate someone. “Licht-tan this. Angel-chan that. My little angel babe. Ughhhhh. He’s the most irritating person I’ve ever met.” Licht snarled,his face perfectly matching his murderous tone.

Then he got up from his chair and as if swearing an oath to himself of never resting till he had purified the demon, stomped out of the room, ignoring whatever Krantz had to tell him. Krantz just shook his head in disappointment, sighing.

Several weeks passed by ,and they sure were hectic for Licht, with their normal day-to-day routine of Lawless unexpectedly glomping Licht and the latter pushing him off and kicking the daylights out of him. But unbeknownst to both of them, Licht slowly became accustomed to his stupid antics and though he would rather die than admit it, he started to admit Lawless as somewhat of a friend. An annoying, demonic one, but still a friend.

Lawless started to notice these changes in his latest toy’s behavior. Like that one time where Licht had helped him out when he was doomed to be stuck at an hour long lecture from the principal and the other time when some delinquents were pestering him just like they did to all other transfer students, and Licht came and drove them off. That time Licht really did look like an angel to him. His feelings had begun to change and he begrudgingly came to admit that at some point he had started to develop some feelings for the violent angel as well.

Licht was frustrated, he was fed up of that damn demon always lurking around him and was happy that recently the shit rat had given him more space and wasn’t as clingy as before. But the sole reason he was irritated was that he felt more restless without the demon’s presence. Also that whenever Lawless clung to him, Licht found himself unwilling to violently push him away. But his tsundere powers would take control each time, and he would shake his head vigorously at even the thought of wanting to be with the demon and would hit the poor latter with more force than needed.

“Licht-tan!!” The blonde boy exclaimed while hugging the grouchy angel.  
“Just great,” Licht muttered, shrugging the other off his shoulder. “Damn demon, DON’T touch me.” Licht continued, passing a punishing scowl at Lawless, warning him to back off before he snaps.  
“Demon? I’m not some demon.” Lawless exclaimed, rubbing his eyes pretending to cry, his voice as mocking as ever though. Lawless hugged Licht again much to the boy’s annoyance. “But don’t you want to be defiled?” The raven-boy blinked his eyes in confusion at the question, as he quirked an eyebrow at the transfer student.  
Seeing the boy’s reaction, Lawless smirked, dragging his fingers down Licht’s back, making the other shiver and arch his back. At the same time, a high shriek escaped Licht’s mouth. Licht covered his mouth almost instantly but all too late. Lawless grinned at the raven-boy’s reaction, continuing the motion of his fingernails downward while whispering in his ear, “someone else’s touch must feel foreign, right? But that makes it feel all the more better, doesn’t it?”

The blonde’s breath felt hot against Licht’s ears and he immediately shove the other away in embarrassment. He couldn’t help but do anything else except cover his face to hide the flush of red adorning his cheeks. Lawless just chuckled and started approaching him, much to Licht’s dismay.  
“S-Stay away.” Licht ordered, but instead his voice came out more like a whimper of a weak animal. The smirk as well as the latter’s movement continued, not bothered by the other boy’s continuous warnings. Licht took a step back, ready to run any minute then. But his body was acting weird. It wouldn’t move. Was it due to fear? Or something else completely? Either way, he couldn’t escape the beast approaching.  
His heart skipped beats and felt ready to burst any second and the feeling multiplied with every step closer. Lawless didn’t stop till they were close enough to feel the other’s breath mingle with their own. The mixture created a seducing effect , making the both of them jerk with pleasure. “Stop” or “don't” were some of the words Licht wanted to shout out but his body was already marking him incapable to even breath properly, speaking was a much higher feat.  
Lawless slipped his hand under Licht’s shirt making him squirm under the blonde’s playful fingers. Licht gasped at the foreign yet amazing sensation followed by a quiet, seductive moan, which made Lawless’s heart race. Sliding his hand higher, he exposed even more of the teen’s skin and ready for playing. Then he placed his lips on the other’s.  
Licht’s mind was too clouded to register what was happening anymore. He felt disgusted, trespassed. But at the same time he couldn’t ignore the amazing emotion he felt bottling in his chest and lower part of stomach. Gathering his strength, Licht finally spoke, though his words came out slurred. “S-Sh-Shthaa-aap.”

Lawless’s grin just widened at that cute reaction because at that moment, Licht’s face looked more pleading than resisting. Licht’s tongue was sticking out gleaming with his own saliva, begging for more action. Lawless couldn’t help chuckling looking at the situation he put the oh-so-pure angel in.  
But no matter how impatient Lawless felt, how much he wanted to continue this, he was aware they were on school grounds and could be caught any second. Secondly, he wanted the angel to run to him and beg for more on its own will. He wanted to make Licht remember him, suffering and muttering his name all day long.  
“After school,” he whispered in Licht’s ear, licking the former’s ear shell, making the angel shudder in response. He backed away slowly but then gulped noticing, the scene he had made. Licht’s face was wet from sweat, flushed red and panting for breath, making Lawless question his decision of not gulping the angel there and then. But he knew irrational actions would just later evolve into trouble. Gathering his will, he decided to leave his angel there. Just before he turned around and could exit the scene, he felt a force tug his shirt from behind. “M-more.” Licht muttered.  
With that, Licht launched himself at Lawless, creating a situation where he was sitting atop Lawless. He didn’t care what happened next. He needed to vent out this hot tension evolving in his lower stomach. He had absolute no idea how but he was sure Lawless knew how to erase it.  
“Li-Li-Li-Li-Lich-tan!!! What are you doing? Get off.”  
Seeing Lawless had no attention of helping him, Licht pouted, and started rubbing his ass on Lawless’s delicate part making the blonde moan loudly, cupping his mouth a moment too late.  
“Have you lost it? Do you want to be devoured?” Lawless yelled.  
Licht felt corrupted giving in to such desires. But then again, he was a human in the end. And humanly desires were present in him. He just wanted to release this pumped up energy somewhere. He lowered himself till his lips were inches apart from Lawless’s and their breaths were ghosting over each others. Just when he was about to seal his lips to Lawless’s, he heard a collection of gasps emit from behind him, which also helped in knocking him back to his senses. He immediately got off Lawless and brushing dirt off his shirt, left the scene acting like he was just a passer-by on the scene. Lawless’s heart still hadn’t calmed down and he couldn’t properly hear the outside sound over his own heart’s. He still couldn’t get his mind about what had just happened so he also just dashed away before anyone could make any comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went by normal. No, wait. It was anything but normal. The news of these two being together and doing things spread like forest fire till it was the only thing anyone was ever talking about. As if these two weren’t popular enough for being the hottest duo. Now that the two most popular boys were a couple, well, things were getting intense.  
Licht hated to be paired with anyone and to be paired with that idiot annoyed the shit outta him. Not just that, whenever Lawless’s name was spoken, Licht would remember what happened back then and would blush with embarrassment. To think an angel like him had degraded to such extents. He should have felt disgusted like he normally does with anyone else and pushed him away, but why didn’t he? The very question echoed across his mind and it was driving him nuts. “Its all that shit rat’s fault,” was the conclusion he always hit in the end.  
He hadn’t seen Lawless face to face after that incident. Both of them would walk away whenever they saw each other. The number of fights were reduced to none. No hugging. No kicking Lawless across the classroom. Nothing. Both wanted to face the other properly, but could never find the courage to do so. But fate is cruel, and just had to create a situation where they had to talk and interact.

 

Apparently, these two got paired up in home economics class. “ Just great,” Licht muttered, fully showing his disagreement to the idea.  
“Can’t I team with anyone else? ANYONE?!?” Licht demanded, slamming his hands on the teacher’s desk.  
“ Sorry young man. You can’t change team. You’ll have to deal with it.”

Licht turned to leave while cursing under his breath. Just before leaving, he took a glance at Lawless, his apparent teammate. He had expected the blonde to make some comment at this but the latter just sat there, silent.

“Okay, students. Today you have to make a cake, am I clear?” Announcing that, the lazy teacher began reading his newspaper, having no interest in whatever mess the students were making. The first 10 minutes went by silently for our two protagonists before one finally snapped.

“Why are you so silent, shit rat?!” Licht yelled loud enough to direct everyone’s attention to these two. But Licht didn’t care. He was getting more and more irritated each second passing by.  
“Wh-what do you mean? I didn’t see any need to talk. That’s why I didn’t-”  
“Don’t act dumb!! You know you’ve been avoiding me this whole week. Don’t think I wouldn’t notice.”  
“Hah?!? So its all my fault now? Don’t act like you weren’t doing the same!!” Lawless yelled back.  
Licht noticed it had been quite a while since he had last heard the demon’s voice and he felt relieved now that he had assured that Lawless still had a tongue. “You started this shit. Take responsibility and end it.”  
“What do you want me to do?!?! You’re so damn difficult to figure out. Just say what you want me to do. I’ll do it.”  
“ That’s the only thing you have to do and you’re asking me? Guess it yourself, idiot.” With that, Licht left the classroom while slamming the door on his way out, ignoring the teacher’s rants. Lawless just sat there confused about what the hell had just happened. Their week long silence’s result was just another fight?  
Lawless felt hurt at this thought. He had realized his need for Licht. He couldn’t ignore his feelings any longer. But the part he was unsure of was the angel’s feelings. Did the other feel the same emotion he did? Lawless had started teasing the raven-haired boy as just a game, but had slowly found himself more attached than he should’ve been. Now he was regretting for even starting this mess. He was afraid of the fact that Licht would reject him. He didn’t want that. He would rather stay a friend with Licht his whole life then confess and be rejected. These were the thoughts that always used to revolve his mind. But after that unexpected reaction from the raven teen, Lawless was beginning to think that the feeling was mutual. He was really happy to know that the other individual felt something towards him. But the main problem was that Lawless had never expected for this to happen and had no idea how to tackle the situation. And by tackle, meaning confess his feelings.  
He slapped himself thrice in an attempt to knock himself back to Earth and gather his courage to finally announce his decision. If not now then when, he questioned himself, chasing the angel.

 

Licht couldn’t understand why he was so pissed and had just spoke what came to his mind which now was making absolute no sense to him. “Did I just ask him to confess?” he inquired himself. “Damn it.” he cursed under his breath. Licht wanted to bang his head against the wall in embarrassment. Before he could finish his train of thoughts, he was interrupted by an annoyingly, similar sound emitting from behind him. Before he could turn around and check the source, he got knocked down against the floor, hitting his head in the process. “Damn that hurt like hell!!!” Licht exclaimed. Rubbing the aching part he tried to sit up and kick the culprit to next week for doing something so stupid, but he suddenly felt a warm feeling against his lips. The culprit had kissed him. He blinked trying to make out the blurred silhouette in front of him and when he finally did, his eyes opened in astonishment. It was the very demon that had caused him so much trouble. But he couldn’t find it in himself to shove the blonde away. Mainly because the kiss was so warm and sweet. Licht relaxed into the kiss and didn’t react much. Lawless backed away after what felt forever to both of them.  
“You asked for my confession? That’s my response Lich-tan. What’s yours?” Lawless’s face had a real smile adorned on it. A sight not normally seen. Normally it comprised of a mocking or playful grin. Licht yanked him closer, sealing their lips once more, but now with much more force. Lawless grabbed the back of Licht’s head and pulled him even closer deepening the already pleasurable kiss. Both attempted to gain dominance over the other. Licht bit Lawless’s tongue warning him to back down which made Lawless hiss in pain. Licht smirked, proud on his little victory but Lawless took this little opportunity to slip his tongue in Licht’s territory. Both their tongues entwined eliciting various slurping sounds, exciting both of them. Licht gave in earlier, being new to this type of challenge. Lawless parted his lips from Licht giving time for both of them to catch their breaths. Their eyes locked and they just lied there staring into each other’s eyes, not uttering a single word. They were so indulged that the crowd gathered around them went unnoticed by them both. When finally they looked up at the click sound of a camera capturing a picture. Observing the camera was pointed towards them, they understood the reason for this huge gathering. Lawless quickly got off Licht and extended his hand to help Licht up as well. Licht was a bit late in calculating what was happening and now that he had done it, he felt embarrassed enough to die. He dipped his head attempting to cover the pink flush visible on his pale skin. The silence was broke with a “I knew it,” shout from someone present in the crowd followed by high screams of joy from some girls. Licht and Lawless knew they won’t be able to escape if another second passed by idle. They took a run for it. Both ran with full pace and knew fully well that this was a life and death situation in which “the fallen would be left behind to die.” They ran like crazy and got separated along the way somewhere. In other words, their confession was left unfinished due to some outside disturbances.  
A weird chime caught Licht’s attention. It had come from his phone. It was near 10 o clock and he was preparing to go to sleep, just after cleaning his home. The thoughts of the occurrence today was clung to his memory like glue. He couldn’t stop thinking of how to respond the next day. Either way, after finishing his cleaning, he turned the lights off and lied down on his bed. Then proceeded towards checking the unread message notification on his mobile screen. It was from the demon. Licht felt his face warm up a bit before finally mustering up the courage to click open the message.  
“You awake?” it read.  
“Yeah. Something wrong?”  
Another message popped up saying, “Oh it nothing. Just a bit curious of what happened earlier today. Was that a yes from your side?”  
Licht could feel the tension and nervousness from Lawless even though they were far away. He knew his reply now would change his life forever. If he replied no then the blonde would leave him alone, and he could live his life like he always did. But if he responded yes, well, they could continue being friends. Or maybe evolve into something more. That would be decided later. The issue on hand now was figuring out his feelings. What did he desire? Licht knew he felt secured around that rat. No matter how many times he tried to shrug this feeling away, he couldn’t. He knew it was genuine. But was this love? Did he really want to be with someone? Wouldn’t he be dirty? What if he infected me? These questions resounded in his head in an endless loop. But his heart won the battle in the end.  
“Yes.” Licht responded, anxious about the other’s reaction.  
“Thank you.”  
A warm feeling gushed in his body as he slowly put away his cell phone, somewhat smiling, a rare happening for the angel. He just pulled the covers over his head, trying to hide his embarrassed face from who knows who. He kept mumbling “damn demon” till he lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting later chapters in 3 days. >w


End file.
